Good Page Elements
Overview What makes a good page really just depends on what page you're editing. If your page looks good, it will boost your reputation, make the wikia look more professional, and you'll more likely earn someone's approval. Basic Editing Before we get into the types of pages, we need to talk about basic editing skills. It's a very important subject on the wikia that should be addressed at all times. These basic rules always apply: # All page titles should be capitalized properly. Improperly titles pages must be corrected. (Example: "Eclipse Ordeal", or "Pack A Punch Gun Requests") # All sentences end with proper punctuation (Examples of punctuation: Exclamation points, periods, or question marks.) # A title of a game title should be italicized. Bonus points if it's hyperlinked. (Example: Stranded On Earth: The First Strike) # A title of a gun or concept could be italicized. (Example: Eclipse Ordeal) # At any point when you want something to stand out or have expression, bold it. (Example:' This phrase is meaningful to me because I said so.') # Most, if not all pages, should have a template, based on what the page is about. (i.e. If it's a page about a gun, it needs a Gunbox.) Gun Pages A good gun page should be kept short and to the point, and always requires the following things: # At least one picture of the gun. # A 'Gunbox' template added near the top, and filled out, with the statistics. (i.e. Damage, Cost, etc.) # An 'Analysis' section telling the reader the weapon's advantages and disadvantages in an accurate and unbiased manner. # A description telling the reader what the gun is, and how to get it, along with the tool's description as shown in the game if one exists. # Any related links to other pages if needed. (OPTIONAL): An 'Attachments' section telling the reader of the various attachments the gun may have. (i.e. Flashlight, Extended Magazine, Silencer, etc.) Location Pages Location pages require the following things: # A gallery of pictures documenting the entire location or building. # A description of the location itself, describing what things are for the reader. (i.e. Fort Lazarius has two watchtowers, a crashed airplane, several tents, and a barracks.) # It's specific location on the Map, and it's nearest locations. (i.e. The School is right next to the Orphanage, and down the road from Fort Lazarius.) # Any links related to the Map, other locations, or the location itself. Mechanics Pages Mechanics pages require the following things: # The usual grammar and structure of a good page. # A description of what the mechanic is, what it does, and how it's used or interacted with. # Any relevant information and links. Position Of Power Pages PoP pages require the following: # The usual proper grammar and structure, including a specialized template. # Any relevant information about the subject, including their rank and date of obtainment. # Any minor details about the subject that may describe them as an individual. General Pages If your page has nothing to do with the mechanics of the game, the weapons, map or even a specific person from the PoP, but still has enough significance to own a page, follow these requirements: # Proper grammar as per usual, as listed early on in the page. # A picture of the subject. # A description of the subject. # The significance of the subject in Stranded on Earth: The First Strike. # Any useful information or links.Category:Miscellaneous